Artemis Fowl
|starring = Ferdia Shaw Laura McDonnell Tamara Smart Nonso Anozie Josh Gad Judi Dench |music = Patrick Doyle |cinematography = Haris Zambarloukos |editor = Martin Walsh |studio = Walt Disney Pictures TriBeCa Productions |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = May 29, 2020 |language = English |imdb_id = 3089630}} Artemis Fowl is an upcoming 2020 fantasy film adaptation of the first novel from the book series of the same name. The film will be directed by Kenneth Branagh and is set to be released on May 29, 2020. Synopsis Twelve-year-old Irish criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl II, alongside his trusted bodyguard Domovoi Butler, capture Captain Holly Short, a high-ranking LEP-RECON officer of a secret underground world filled with an assortment of magical creatures, to keep as hostage in exchange for gold to restore the Fowl family fortune. Cast * Ferdia Shaw as Artemis Fowl II * Lara McDonnell as Holly Short * Nonso Anozie as Domovoi Butler * Tamara Smart as Juliet Butler * Judi Dench as Commander Root * Josh Gad as Mulch Diggums * Hong Chau as TBA * Miranda Raison as Angeline Fowl Development In 2001, plans were announced for a film adaptation of the Artemis Fowl series. Miramax Films was named as purchasing the film rights, with Lawrence Guterman signed to direct. In 2003, Eoin Colfer stated that a screenplay had been finalized and that casting was due to start the same year, but expressed skepticism over whether or not this would come to pass. The film remained in development and was assumed to be in a bad situation until 2011, when it was reported that Jim Sheridan was interested in directing the movie. On July 29, 2013, Walt Disney Pictures announced that an Artemis Fowl film covering the events of the first and second novels of the series will be produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Harvey Weinstein of The Weinstein Company, with the screenplay developed by Michael Goldenberg (Peter Pan, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). Robert De Niro and Jane Rosenthal assigned onto the project as executive producers. After two more years of silence from the film industry, Artemis Fowl Confidential (an 'Artemis Fowl' fan site) launched a petition in an attempt to accelerate production of the movie.http://www.artemis-fowl.com/movie/petition/ On September 2, 2015, multiple sources reported that Kenneth Branagh was hired to direct the film amidst rumors that he was to be involved with Thor: Ragnarok. On September 12, 2017, Disney confirmed that the project was indeed moving forward when it was revealed that the film was officially scheduled for August 9, 2019. On September 19, 2017, Dame Judi Dench was confirmed the first actor to be cast in the film. On October 11, 2017, a representative from Disney released a statement confirming Harvey Weinstein's departure from producing the film amidst multiple allegations of sexual harassment. On December 20, 2017, Disney released the official cast list of the film, announcing newcomer Ferdia Shaw to play the lead role of Artemis Fowl II. Production on the film officially began on March 12, 2018. Gallery Commander Root First Look.jpg|Commander Root 2018-2019 Schedule.jpg Videos Disney's Artemis Fowl - Teaser Trailer Sources External links * * da:Artemis Fowl pt-br:Artemis Fowl: O Mundo Secreto ru:Артемис Фаул Category:Films based on books Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:3-D films Category:Artemis Fowl Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming films